


Raising Hell

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Matches After Midnight [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Future Fic, Happy, Kink Exploration, No Angst, Oral Sex, POV Chloe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Wake-Up Sex, to spit or to swallow that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: Chloe wakes the Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Matches After Midnight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620778
Comments: 20
Kudos: 273





	Raising Hell

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fuckruary 2020](https://freakyfebruary.tumblr.com)'s "Spit or Swallow" prompt.

It was a perfect day for a long walk on the beach. The sun was golden, the ocean water was see-through blue, and the palm trees that lined the sandy beach rustled gently as a warm breeze caressed their fronds. 

Chloe had never been anywhere so pristine or so remote. It wasn't a private island Lucifer had brought her to, but with so few properties on it, and with so few occupying those properties at any given time, it might as well have been. The island could only be reached via helicopter or boat, and they hadn't seen anyone except each other for days. 

Which was the idea, as Lucifer had illustrated from the moment they'd arrived.

"What are you doing?" she'd laughed.

He'd set their bags on the veranda of the holiday house, turned, and stalked toward her with obvious intent. Grabbing her by the waist, he'd pulled her close and slid a hand up her back, where he found the zipper to her sundress and peeled it down.

She shivered in anticipation, but did nothing to stop him. "Lucifer? We're outside..."

"And no one's here. No one can see you or hear you." He drew her sundress away from her front, and the fabric slid down her arms and fell to the ground at their feet, leaving her standing in her underwear. Beneath the glow of a waxing moon, his grin had been bright, sharp sin. "I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your name."

He really never lied.

If anyone had told her several years ago that she would want to spend days alone on a remote island with Lucifer Morningstar, she would have laughed in their faces. But maybe, secretly, she would have thought about it. Even back when she thought he was a deranged man and she thought of herself as practical and straitlaced.

Now, it was a foregone conclusion. They were the detective and the Devil, Lucifer and Chloe. He went where she went, and she went where he went, and one day she suspected they would do horrible things to find each other again. She'd made peace with it.

As she neared the holiday house on her return from her walk, she spotted Lucifer and laughed. Sprawled on a beach chair beneath a white umbrella the size of a small car, he wore nothing but what Creation had given him—and a straw hat and lime green flip-flops. One flip-flop had come off, and the straw hat was tilted to cover his face. A half-drunk bottle of rum was buried in the sand beside the chair.

He was gorgeous and silly, and she was in love. Yes, she thought, she would follow him into the shadows.

Between the soft crash of ocean waves and the sand, she managed to secret her way forward without waking him. She stepped into the shade of the umbrella, stopping just before his outstretched legs and fallen flip-flop. Reaching behind her back, she untied her blue bikini top and let it drop to the sand.

Bending, she gently took hold of his knees, her eyes never straying from the straw hat covering his face. He didn't stir as she spread his legs wide, nor when she wiggled between them as stealthily as she could. A thrill swept through her. Chloe loved being on her knees before the Devil. 

Licking her lips and inching forward, she tilted her head and swirled her tongue against the tip of his cock, where it lay brazenly against his thigh. She held back a laugh as a muffled sigh issued from beneath the straw hat. He hardened in increments as she lapped at him. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his fingers twitch against the chair arm.

When his cock lifted from his leg, she slid her mouth over him at once.

"Ohhh..." Lucifer groaned, one hand slapping at his face to claw away the straw hat, which he flung sideways. The wind carried it down the beach.

Chloe looked up at him, her lips quirking against him in a slight smile. 

"Well, _hello_ , darling," he chuckled, and brushed hair back from her face. "If you wanted my attention"—he inhaled shakily as she swirled her tongue—"you most certainly have it."

She pulled off him with a pop and grinned, feeling wild and free as her hand continued to move on his hard length. He cradled her chin, his thumb pressing against her bottom lip, and she kissed it. He released her with an easy smile, and she leaned forward, dragging her tongue from the base of his shaft, up to the tip, where she bent over him. She sucked, hard, her cheeks hollowing out as she descended once more. For a while, she eased up and down like this, her palm gripping and moving in tandem with her efforts.

Eventually, she sunk low, and lower, until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and slipped a little farther than that. She relaxed as much as she could, breathing through her nose as he'd taught her. She couldn't take all of him, not even close, which was oddly frustrating considering he could put _anything_ down _his_ throat. But her gag reflex was something they were working on, and Chloe was nothing if not a dedicated worker.

Lucifer groaned as she held him deep, and his thighs trembled against her sides as he held himself still. When she couldn't do anymore, she came up with a gasp, her mouth wet and tears gathering on her lashes. He grinned broadly at her enthusiasm. 

"Well _done_ ," he complimented somewhat breathlessly, and she laughed. "Think you could do it again?"

Chloe nodded and licked her lips before sliding back onto him. She liked that he challenged her; liked, too, how he brushed fingers through her hair to soothe, how he moaned his praises. How he counted the seconds to give her a goal.

"That's enough, darling," he said after several seconds had passed, and she began to move once more. It got a little easier every time.

He played with her breasts idly, tugging on pebbled nipples, as the rhythm and flow of her own movement claimed her attention. Chloe moved on him hard, using every trick she knew and every secret he'd shared until his hands left her to cling to the chair arms. When he dug his heels into the sand and his lower stomach began to contract rhythmically, she tilted slightly and sucked hard as she looked up at him.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, staring back and patting her shoulder. " _Chloe_."

A warning. He always gave her one. Sometimes she heeded it, and sometimes she didn't. This time, she ignored it, holding to him tightly as he gasped and groaned and came across her tongue. She swallowed reflexively as he shook and bent the ends of the chair arms up with his hands.

Chloe lapped at him gently as he softened and breathed heavily. When he was spent and twitching from overstimulation, she pulled away and brushed a soothing hand down his stomach. Digging her toes into the sand, she braced herself on his thighs and stretched up to kiss him, her breasts pressing to his chest. 

She grinned against his mouth. He tried to return the expression, but it came out lopsided, tired, and sweet. He was easy to love.

"Happy anniversary, Lucifer." 


End file.
